1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device, a method for driving the display drive, and an electronic apparatus including the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a display device such as a liquid crystal display device, a technique has been developed by which a white pixel serving as a fourth sub-pixel is added to conventional red, green, and blue sub-pixels serving as first to third sub-pixels, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2012-22217. With this technique, the white sub-pixel increases luminance, thereby causing images to be brightly displayed and improving visibility of the display device.
Display devices such as liquid crystal display devices include transmissive display devices and reflective display devices. Transmissive display devices display images with light transmitted through a liquid crystal panel by emitting the light from a backlight provided on the back side of the liquid crystal panel. Reflective display devices display images with reflected light obtained by reflecting light emitted from the front of a liquid crystal panel toward the liquid crystal panel. The above-described technique of adding the white sub-pixel can be applied to both transmissive display devices and reflective display devices.
When the white sub-pixel is joined with the red, green, and blue sub-pixels, the white sub-pixel can reduce contrast of colors represented by the red, green, and blue sub-pixels. The reduction in contrast of colors may deteriorate images displayed on display devices.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device, a method for driving the same, and an electronic apparatus that can reduce deterioration of images.